starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
C-191 Directed Anti Armor Rifle/Tactical
The C-191 Directed Anti Armor Rifle/Tactical (C-191 DAAR/T), colloquially known as the C-191 Canister Rifle and known during its development as the C-19 Mark I Canister Rifle (SOC), was a special purpose infantry weapon employed by the . It was a modernistic iteration of the antediluvian C-10 Canister Rifle, modified for usage by Dominion special operations forces. As per its predecessor, the C-191 Canister Rifle was unique in that it did not employ standard armor-piercing rounds but rather that it used 25mm high explosive rounds as its ammunition. The weapon was highly versatile, as its HE rounds did not necessarily have to be employed in a direct fire role, but rather they may also be adjusted to airburst mode as to inflict secondary damage around corners or obstacles. Employment The extreme velocity at which the rounds are fired (hypervelocity), combined with the high explosive and incendiary nature of the projectiles, are extremely effective against armored targets, such as personnel wearing armored exoskeletons such as the CMC-400 "Marine" powered armor, the CMC-660 Mark II "Firebat" powered armor, and the 5-4 "Marauder" powered armor upon a single hit, irrespective of point of impact. Combined with the effective range of the weapon, this makes the C-191 an extremely effective anti-infantry weapon that may be employed in a sniper or designated sharpshooter capacity. It is extremely ineffective to wield against unarmored targets, such as unarmored human personnel or , due to the cost and availability of ammunition. Although inevitably effective against -designed infantry combat exoskeletons, it is less effective against the s that are exploited by the — generally, two or more shots are required to incapacitate a Protoss warrior. The C-191 Canister Rifle is strictly fielded by the Terran Dominion Special Operations Command and presently is in initial stages of field testing for its utility in actual field operations. Its deployment is usually restricted only to personnel, although it is also issued to non "augmented" ( ) special operations personnel, such as those within Contingency Strike Force One. Specifications Ammunition for the C-191 Canister Rifle is generally 25mm high explosive—incendiary, which has maximal effect against light armor and armored infantry. However, there is an underslung grenade launcher that may be equipped as a close quarters shotgun — the shotgun auxiliary was designed to give the long-range rifle user the dual ability to "clear rooms" and was also intended as a last defense against rushing and similar melee foes. The underslung grenade launcher usually is not equipped with HE shells, as the 25mm rifle is far more efficient and accurate at delivering such ordinance. Instead, usually either smoke grenades, wide area incendiary, or else (EMP) grenades. Smoke grenades and wide area incendiary grenades are used to obscure or deny entire areas — the Lockdown rounds are employed against medium and heavy armor that are otherwise resistant to 25mm fire, and also to disable enemy electronics or shielding. The C-191 Canister Rifle has a magazine of six 25mm rounds. The rifle is usually outfitted with high-power optics with thermal and low light visibility capabilities. Category:Relentless Recusant: Raynor's Raiders Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles